mergenymphsfandomcom-20200214-history
News
'Contents:' Top - 0–9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Category:TOC List of news and updates: https://www.nutaku.net/games/merge-nymphs/news-updates Halloween is Here! Octoboer 23rd, 2019 - 07:20 AM Heyo Nymph-maniacs, the wait is over! Volcano Nymph prepared a really spooky Halloween event with a blazing new event map, while also adding some spicy pictures of herself..yummy! Head out and complete the event for some really awesome rewards! Yours, Merge Nymphs Team Damn this is HOT! '' October 17th, 2019 - 10:28 AM Nymph-maniacs, Are you enjoying the Tales of Thunder event? For all lovers out there, this is a great opportunity to enhance your collection with Thunder Nymph's steamy sex scenes and other zapping goodies! Delicious! Merge Nymphs Team Join Our Nymph Party TODAY! October 9th, 2019 - 10:04 AM A sunny day to everyone! Earth is striking back! Help Earth Nymph to recapture the Sacred Lands – the cradle of the forces of nature - in our newest event! Discover the new mergeable event items - Magnificent Fertilizer and Living Plants , put them to good use and race to finish the Earth Strikes Back Event Have fun Nymph-maniacs! Merge Nymphs Team Join Oktoberfest! October 3rd, 2019 - 05:55 AM Prost, everyone! Thirsty for some action? Well then you're just in time for the exclusive Oktoberfest event! Play normal levels and collect & merge from wursts to beers for awesome rewards featuring our Lake Nymph! Have FUN! Merge-5 Star Fall Glade Event! September 26th, 2019 - 03:26 AM The wait is over, everyone! Help out Meadow Nymph in our first Merge-5 Star Fall Glade Event - merge 5 Stars at once in order to gain Event points, so you have to be extra strategic and fire up your planning skills. And the team heard you: the Dimensional Chests also got a make over; they'll appear less often on the event map and will be way more tempting as the rubies required to open them are less than usual. Thanks! Merge Nymphs Team Exclusive Sales! September 20th, 2019 - 03:35 AM Everyone! Autumn is here! Are you helping Lake Nymph collect the first crisp leaves of the season? She will give you in exchange some awesome goodies! There's also a dedicated Offer in case you want extra nymphs. Since the Nymphs are the very environmentally-conscious, the trees disappearing into leaves because they get overharvested. But the team implemented a patch to make them stronger and stop decaying into leaves. Simply reload the game and you're good to go! Yours, Merge Nymphs Team Exclusive Full Moon Event Now Live! September 11th, 2019 - 06:48 AM Hey Nymph-maniacs, Space Nymph is joining the ranks for a while in one of the biggest events yet! Not only that we have some stellar bundles and offers for you, but you also get to help her on a brand-new Event map and also unlock some exclusive pictures of her. Please do keep in mind that Space Nymph is available in the normal Home Shop only during the Event, afterwards she will go on her next space trip. This means that if you want her in your Home, get as many shells from the Shop as you can, until the Event ends. Purchases from the Event Shop will be usable on the event map only, as usual. Have fun! We Are Now Live Worldwide! August 19th, 2019 - 04:35 AM Hello, my Lord! Welcome to Merge Nymphs! Join the adventure and help us heal the Polluted Land and there will be lots of bootylicious bounties in it for you! Explore and heal various areas and meet all the Nymphs this world has to offer! Help us reclaim our land by fighting off pollution, collect over 250 mergeable items and have fun with us kinky Nymph-os! We are so excited to finally have you here, so we prepared a few goodies for you in the Shop! Also, keep an eye out over the next week or so, we'll be rolling out some cool stuff soon! Merge away, my lord!